The cutaneous microbiome in humans is comprised of a variety of microorganisms, of which staphylococci, corynebacteria and propionibacteria are among the most prominent (Starkemann et al., 2005, Troccaz et al., 2004, Jackman, 1982). These bacteria act upon odorless precursors contained in sweat per se, producing sugars, sugar amines, amino acids, and short chain carboxylic acids (SCCAs), of which some are degraded further to products that include odorants that are associated to a major extent with cutaneous odor (Zeng et al, 1991; Jackman, 1982).
One frequent undesirable member of the cutaneous microbiome, Staphylococcus aureus (Staph. aureus, including methicillin-resistant Staph. aureus (MRSA) and methicillin-susceptible Staph. aureus (MSSA)), has a well-known role in invasive infections in humans. It is one of the most problematic of human pathogens, because it is capable of wide infection and fatalities (see, e.g., David et al., 2010, Mainous III et al., 2006, Klevens et al., 2007). Antibiotics used against it have achieved limited success. Methicillin is effective but limited because of adaptation, which can result in the emergence of MRSA, which is representative of antibiotic failure occurring now more so with increasing frequency of use (see, e.g., David et al 2010, Chen et al 2006, Centers for Disease Control and Prevention 2003).